Just Two of Us!
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Kurogane, Fai, dan Mokona menghilang! Meninggalkan Syaoran yang panik karena dia hanya berdua dengan Sakura di dunia antah-berantah. Waduh…. Gimana, ya? saya bingung sakura asli atau nggak ya?


Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: TTwTT tidak akan pernah mempunyai TRC karena TRC hanya punya CLAMP semata…

Summary: Kurogane, Fai, dan Mokona menghilang! Meninggalkan Syaoran yang panik karena dia hanya berdua dengan Sakura di dunia antah-berantah. Waduh…. Gimana, ya?

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SyaoSaku (yang mau pairing KuroFai silahkan bikin sendiri *plak!* ==a)

* * *

Just Two of Us?

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berumur 14 tahun berambut coklat dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya yang bernama Syaoran itu, sedang memegangi kepalanya. Ekspresinya terlihat panik setengah mati. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir.

Sekarang dia berada di padang rumput. Di belakangnya, terdapat hutan yang sangat lebat karena dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang tingginya lewat dari dua meter. Terlihat kota yang sangat megah di hadapan Syaoran.

Lima meter di samping kanan Syaoran, terdapat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Syaoran berambut coklat muda, sedang tertidur pulas di atas hamparan rumput yang tersibak lembut akibat hembusan angin dari arah kota. Gadis itu bernama Sakura.

Bunga-bunga dandelion berterbangan di udara, sangat indah. Tapi, keindahan itu tidak mampu membuat Syaoran kembali tenang. Dia masih saja panik, walaupun dia sudah berjalan mondar-mandir lebih dari dua jam.

Apa kalian merasa aneh? Kok, cuma Syaoran sama Sakura yang disebutkan?

Begini… nggak tahu kenapa, Syaoran tertidur sambil memeluk Sakura setelah berpindah dimensi. Sangat aneh. Waktu Syaoran bangun.. dia tidak merasakan aura siapapun kecuali Sakura. Dari situlah, dia mulai panik.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Dia mengucek-ngucek kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu, dia melihat wajah Syaoran yang panik.

"ada apa, Syaoran? Wajahmu kelihatan panik. Kau tidak terluka, kan?" tanya Sakura penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

Syaoran berbalik dan tersenyum kecut, "ah, Hime! Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Sakura melihat lingkungan di sekitarnya, lalu, kembali melihat ke arah Syaoran, "kita ada di mana?"

Syaoran mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura kembali bertanya, "terus, Kurogane-san, Fai-san, dan Mokona ada di mana?"

Syaoran menatap mata Sakura untuk beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng kepalanya, "aku tak tahu. Aku tidak merasakan aura mereka sejak kita sampai di dunia ini.

Mata Sakura melebar. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Syaoran! Kita harus mencarinya!"

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Hanya saja…. hari sudah gelap. Lagipula, aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri," ujarnya sambil menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan karena terbenamnya matahari.

Sakura menghela nafas, "kau benar. Sepertinya kita hanya berdua di sini."

Perkataan tadi membuat wajah Syaoran menjadi panas dan rona merah melintas di pipinya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung bertanya, "kau demam, Syaoran?" Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Syaoran berdiri sekarang.

Syaoran menggeleng cepat, "ti-tidak, Sakura-Hime!"

Sakura menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Syaoran, dan sekali lagi sukses membuat wajah Syaoran menjadi merah padam. Setelah, itu dia berjalan mundur sambil menarik nafas lega.

"sepertinya, kau tidak demam. Lain kali, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk latihan pedang bersama Kurogane-san, ya?" ujar Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Syaoran menatap lembut Sakura, "baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hime," dia tersenyum lembut.

Sakura duduk di atas batang pohon yang sepertinya telah terbaring di atas rumput selama beberapa tahun, "kira-kira mereka ada di mana, ya?"

Syaoran tersenyum kecut, dia memandangi kota yang ada di hadapan mereka. Untung mereka berasal dari dunia yang sama. Kalau tidak, Syaoran dan Sakura bisa pusing terhadap satu sama lain.

Syaoran menghela nafas, "Hime, bisakah kau tunggu di sini? Aku mau mencari kayu bakar dulu. Bisa?" pinta Syaoran.

Sakura mengangguk kepalanya, "hati-hati."

Syaoran kembali tersenyum lembut, lalu berjalan menuju hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Syaoran kembali membawa setumpuk kayu bakar. Dia duduk di samping Sakura, menggosok dua kayu bakar, lalu menyalakan api unggun.

"hangatnya…" ujar Syaoran sambil menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang dikeluarkan oleh api unggun yang tadi dibuatnya. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu meletakkannya di depan api unggun. Dia kembali merasa kehangatan.

Sakura menatap Syaoran yang sedang tersenyum damai. Dan senyum itu memang mendamaikan hatinya. Setiap kali Syaoran tersenyum lembut kepadanya, jantung Sakura pasti berdegup kencang dan perasaan Sakura kembali ceria. Setiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan, badan Sakura langsung bergetar seperti tersengat listrik. Dia begitu penasaran dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"u-uum, Syaoran?" panggilnya dengan gugup.

"ya, Hime?" jawab Syaoran.

"apa jantungmu berdegup kencang jika kau melihat," dia berhenti sesaat, "senyumku?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya merah padam. Begitu juga Syaoran. Syaoran tidak menyangka Sakura akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Desiran angin kembali datang, menghembus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dan hembusan angin itu sedikit mengisi kekosongan di antara Syaoran dan Sakura. Mereka tersiam selama beberapa menit.

Tiba-tiba Syaoran menjawab, "u-uuuh….. ya… se-sepertinya a-aku mengalami h-hal s-seperti itu…"

Sakura memandangi mata Syaoran dengan rasa tak percaya yang amat besar, "benarkah?"

Syaoran mengangguk kepalanya. Dia tertunduk malu. Wajahnya merah padam layaknya sebuah tomat, tidak. Lebih merah dari tomat. Wajah Sakura sama seperti Syaoran. Merah padam.

Syaoran menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Sakura juga menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Syaoran. Mata Syaoran memandangi mata Sakura sangat dalam, membuat Sakura tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka mendekat. Dua centimeter lagi bibir mereka kan bersentuhan. Tapi…..

"GAH! HENTIKAN!" sebuah suara menghentikan perbuatan mereka. Dan mereka persis mengenali suara itu. Sangat mengenali suara itu.

Sesosok pria berambut spike hitam muncul dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'itu-sangat-menjijikkan'.

"KUROGANE-SAN!" teriak Syaoran dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Kurogane duduk di hadapan mereka dengan tampang kesal.

"yah! Acara menariknya harus berakhir, deh!" benda putih melompat ke arah mereka dari arah hutan. Mokona.

"MOKONA!" teriak Syaoran dan Sakura secara bersamaan, lagi.

Lalu, sorang pria berambut pirang muncul, dan sekali lagi, dari arah hutan, "iya, nih! Kuro-lalala mengganggu, ah!"

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" bentak Kurogane.

"FAI-SAN!" teriak Sakura dan Syaoran secara bersamaan, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"selama ini kalian ini ada di mana?" tanya Syaoran histeris.

"dari hutan!" jawab Mokona dengan muka imut dan polos.

"benar sekali! Rencana kita hampir berhasil kalau saja Kuro-chi tidak menghancurkannya," tambah Fai.

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ujar Kurogane, kesal.

"iiih~ lucu amat sih," Fai mencubit pipi Kurogane. Kurogane menepis tangan Fai.

"rencana?" tanya Sakura.

"iya! Rencananya itu seperti ini!"

* * *

_Flashback, yuk…._

Mereka berlima sampai di padang rumput yang luas. Kurogane, Fai, dan Mokona berdiri. Yang aneh, Syaoran tertidur selama mereka berpindah dimensi. Melihat itu, Fai tiba-tiba mempunyai ide.

"hei~ bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk sementara?" usul Fai. Mokona yang tahu maksud dari perkataan Fai langsung berkata dengan semangat, "ayo!"

Mokona dan Fai menarik Kurogane masuk ke dalam hutan.

"HEI! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kenapa aku harus ikut sama kalian!"

"ikut saja! kita buat suasana yang penuh dengan rasa cinta di antara mereka!"

* * *

Fai dan Mokona menjelaskan dengan detail rencana mereka. Setelah mereka menjelaskan, wajah Syaoran dan Sakura kembali memerah. Mokona dan Fai langsung nyengir.

"nah, ayo kita pergi lagi ke dalam hutan~ ayo, Kuro-pii~" ujar Fai sambil menarik badan Kurogane.

"puu~ Mokona mau ikut~" Mokona lompat dan mendarat di atas kepala Kurogane

"dadah! Silakan menikmati waktu kalian, ya?" kata Fai iseng. Lalu, mereka menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan, meninggalkan dua orang yang wajahnya memanas layaknya api unggun di hadapan mereka.

* * *

XDD poor Kurogane.

Sedikit aneh dan sangat lebay... saya rasa, tapi publish aja.

Oke, review ya? Plisssss! *ditimpuk sama pembaca*

Suka gak suka, review plis!

ai-mage dheechan~


End file.
